


Olfaction

by Rigel99



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of Hannibal Lecter applies understanding of his developing relationship with Will Graham through an exploration of his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olfaction

_Olfaction._

_Or in layman’s terms, the sense of smell._

There are hundreds of olfactory receptors, each binding to a particular molecular feature. Specific receptors exist for specific odours. Interestingly, it could be argued that the sense of smell has made the most significant contribution to positioning Homo sapiens at the top of the food chain and yet, it is the one sense on which Homo sapiens have come to depend on to a progressively lessening degree as evolution marches onwards at its breathtakingly slow pace.

Of course, I myself being more than human, recognised the benefits of a keenly nurtured sense of smell. I have come to rely on its honesty when betraying the intentions of another. No matter how hard one tries to mask their true nature, it is impossible to control and contain the body’s chemical reactions.

I have inhaled and experienced nearly every emotional response. The fear radiating from the pores of my meals before I relieve them of their soulful burden; the trepidation of the new patient, unsure what to expect from our sessions; the lust of lesser animals unwittingly drawn to the power I keep so carefully leashed within. Every emotion is catalogued and filed, as familiar to me as the less complex smells of fine wines and lente porc cuit.

It took me some time to suppress the waves of nausea to which I would be subject when faced with patients, male and female, who lacked the comprehension that less is, in fact, more when it comes to the application of bottled fragrance, and to separate the sometimes repugnant chemical concoctions from the underlying scent.  Despite his own attempts to mask his singular olfaction with his ridiculous aftershave, Will Graham projected an impossibly - dare I allow myself to think it - intoxicating aroma.

Over the course of our developing relationship, I would catalogue the changes in his scent, subtle though they were, with interest. He possessed the most fascinating emotional biochemistry. It would take a measure of conscious control not to noticeably inhale when within his immediate proximity. At first, overwhelmingly, the scent of cortisol dominated his aura, but over time, and each time we met, the distinct odour of norepinephrine would present itself more often and in greater density. I have little doubt my tender ministrations on his fragile psyche led to his homeostatis. I rarely feel pride in my accomplishments with my patients, given it is nothing more than fulfilling that part of my vocation, but where Will Graham is concerned, I am prepared to allow the indulgence. 

Because if anyone in this world is to bring about _districtia_ in Will Graham, it will be me. How I chose to do this, only time will tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Districtia is a newly discovered word when I was reading a little about human biochemistry. Romans used the term to describe "a being torn asunder."


End file.
